


All this trouble

by chaos_monkey



Series: Take what I want [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Episode: s03e07 Common Ground, Face-Fucking, M/M, Revenge, Sexual Coercion, Threat of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Kolya has Colonel Sheppard at his mercy... and takes the opportunity to get his own back after what happened the last time they met.
Relationships: Acastus Kolya/John Sheppard
Series: Take what I want [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160285
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	All this trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this contains explicit noncon. Please heed the tags. (It will also make more sense if you've read the first part)
> 
> The dialogue at the beginning is quoted directly from the episode; I take no credit for anything before "But first..."
> 
> Cheers to dd for egging me on ;) I hope you like it!

Kolya suppressed a gloating smirk, watching silently as his lieutenant finished handcuffing one Colonel John _Sheppard_ securely to the chair in the middle of the room. 

“It’s been some time,” he said mildly as Sheppard looked up at him and fell silent, surreptitiously testing the thick leather-and-steel restraints at his wrists and ankles. 

He wouldn’t find a weakness; Kolya had triple-checked them himself. 

“Must’ve really _missed_ me, to go through all this trouble,” Sheppard said. He was posturing as usual, wearing a brave attempt at an unconcerned smirk; but his voice belied the strained tension beneath it. “Nice harpoon, by the way.” 

Kolya smiled, a genuine chuckle briefly rising to his lips. “Capturing an extraordinary soldier takes… extraordinary measures,” he allowed. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“As you should,” Kolya said honestly, stepping closer and holding Sheppard’s gaze. “Just as you should understand that this is not personal. As soon as my goal is achieved, you’ll be returned to Atlantis.” 

“That simple, huh?” Sheppard glanced away and back again, clearly unconvinced. “What do you want?” 

“It’s not a question of _what_ I want,” Kolya said. “It’s a question of _who._ But first…” 

He let Sheppard stew for a moment before glancing over at his men and silently ordering them out with a jerk of his head. A moment later, the two of them were alone. 

Sheppard’s throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, shifting minutely in his chair. Kolya took a moment to appreciate the sight of his enemy— helpless, restrained; at _his_ mercy this time. 

“I want to make sure you know that _this_ part, however, is entirely personal,” he continued conversationally. He watched with a sardonic smile as Sheppard’s gaze jerked down, jaw twitching visibly as he watched Kolya unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly with precise, deliberate motions. “And now, Sheppard, you are going to let me take what I want and you’re going to be _fucking grateful_ it wasn’t worse,” he said, purposely echoing Sheppard’s words from months ago; words that had remained etched indelibly into his memory no matter _how_ hard he’d tried to forget them. “I believe you remember the consequences, should you not cooperate. Or do you need me to spell them out for you?” 

He could almost _hear_ the Atlantean grinding his teeth. 

“You wouldn’t,” Sheppard grated, but his eyes darted uncertainly to the video camera and transmitter rig that Kolya’s men had wheeled in. “You need me alive for— for whatever it is that you want from Atlantis.” 

“Is _that_ what you think I would do?” Kolya chuckled mirthlessly. “Funny. The way I remember it, you threatened me with torture rather than death. I’d settle for that, if it’s what you prefer. I wonder, would losing fingers affect your ability to operate Lantean tech? Or perhaps an entire hand? If you want to find out, then by all means. Resist.” 

Sheppard glared up at him furiously, jaw working and throat tight— but he made no further complaints, remaining silent as Kolya straddled his spread legs. Pushing the front of his underclothes down, Kolya pulled himself out, fisted a hand in Sheppard’s messy hair, and yanked the man’s face down into his crotch. He felt Sheppard balk for a moment longer, tensing, bent awkwardly forward and held firmly in place— 

And then warm, humid breath ghosted over his half-filled cock as Sheppard reluctantly opened his mouth. 

Kolya smiled. 

Stroking himself a little further into hardness, he kept a tight grip in Sheppard’s hair— slightly greasy; dirty from the firefight, the chase, and his subsequent captivity— and then eased his stiffening cock into Sheppard’s open mouth with a low, appreciative groan. 

“I must admit… I can see why you enjoyed this,” Kolya commented, gazing down as he pushed deeper into the slack, wet heat of Sheppard’s mouth before pulling back again, lazily thrusting while still working a hand over himself. 

Sheppard, unsurprisingly, remained silent; so Kolya stopped stroking himself for a moment and shoved further in just to hear the Atlantean colonel choke on his cock. He pulled back again to let the man suck in a hoarse breath; then filled Sheppard’s mouth once more with another groan of pleasure. The position hardly allowed for any kind of finesse on Sheppard’s part, so Kolya kept pumping his own cock, thrusting in between Sheppard’s increasingly spit-slick lips over and over again while the low burn of need in his gut built gradually higher. 

He didn’t have quite enough time to enjoy this as _thoroughly_ as he would have liked, but he settled for using Sheppard hard and rough instead, yanking sharply at the colonel’s hair in warning every time he got sloppy and grazed Kolya with his teeth. Even that wasn’t enough to kill the heat coiling tighter and hotter behind Kolya’s cock, though; the thrill of using Sheppard like this, putting the smart-mouthed little bastard in his place and taking back _exactly_ what Sheppard had taken out of him— _that_ was more than enough to bring Kolya to the brink faster than he’d entirely expected. 

He didn’t bother giving Sheppard any kind of warning when he came, his cock pulsing and a loud, breathy grunt erupting from his parted lips. The shocked, muffled sound of outrage and the feel of Sheppard choking and attempting in vain to jerk away as Kolya spilled down his throat was just as enjoyable as the climax itself, and Kolya smirked to himself while he finished coming, breathing hard. 

“Better swallow it all,” he growled, still holding Sheppard’s head firmly down on his twitching cock. “Unless, of course, you _want_ your people to see exactly how you’ve let yourself be _used._ ” 

Another futile squirm under his hand; and then he felt Sheppard swallowing almost desperately around his spent, oversensitive cock. Kolya finally let him go, stepping back to tuck himself away and re-fasten his trousers while Sheppard coughed and wheezed for breath, slumped in his chair but still glaring furiously at Kolya through watery eyes. 

“Good boy,” Kolya said; then laughed when Sheppard snarled and jerked angrily at his restraints. “Hopefully you’ve learned something today.” 

“Fuck you,” Sheppard rasped. He coughed again, clearing his throat. “ _Fuck_ you.” 

“I think you’ve got that one backwards this time, Sheppard,” Kolya said mildly, raising an eyebrow and tugging his clothing straight with a regretful sigh. “But, I’m afraid we’ve run out of time for any more… pleasantries. So. 

“On to business.” 


End file.
